


Uncalling The Nigthmare

by newgirlystuff



Category: New Girl
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Getting Together, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cece and Schmidt's wedding, and Nick and Jess are over each other. Or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncalling The Nigthmare

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR ROOMMFRIENDS!
> 
> This was requested to me on Tumblr- people want to see Nick and Jess hooking up right before/during the Schmece wedding. And so, here it is!
> 
> Enjoy it, and let me know your thoughts!

It starts the night before Cece and Schmidt's wedding, and Nick knows,  _he knows_ , this is the last thing they should be doing.

 

Because the ceremony is less than twelve hours away and Schmidt and Cece left the loft hours ago, cutting their own surprise party short to try and catch some sleep and making everyone promise they would do the same.

 

Because Winston very predictably passing out on the couch ten minutes after the soon-to-be-married couple took off meant Nick and Jess were left alone, by themselves, under no supervision, but  _it's fine because_   _we're responsible adults and we're so over each other, duh_.

 

Turns out *spoiler alert!* they are not. Which obviously explains why it's 3 a.m. on W-Day and Nick's got this gorgeous blue eyed woman, a.k.a-his-ex-girlfriend-who-he-still-totally-loves, naked and spread under him, her head arching back while she pants his name in pure pleasure and in time with his thrusts. And _he knows_ , and  _she knows too_ , that this is not what they are supposed to be doing, especially not now, because it's Schmidt's special day and it should be about him and him only. Well, and maybe Cece, too. But mostly just Schmidt.

 

But somehow,  _somehow_ , and as he pushes into her harder, and she begs for him to just _go_   _faster,_ the thought that this- what's going on between them right now- could be wrong in any way is so ridiculous it only makes him kiss her even harder. And then he is kissing her neck, and Nick is sure she is really, actively trying to be quiet- because Winston is still in the apartment, you know- but then he is sucking on her skin and she can't help the (very) loud yelp that escapes her lips, and he just laughs while nipping at her throat and his hips won't stop bucking against hers. And okay, it's obviously not the first time they do this, but it's like they just keep getting better and better and it's just the two of them and nothing else matters.

 

And  _oh, man_ , now she is pushing him on his back and maneuvering herself above him, and his hands automatically attach themselves to her breasts because it's been too damn long but they still feel soft and warm and perfect. She slides down onto him and moans, and she swears nobody,  _nobody_ ever feels this good, but she can't tell him that. She can't tell him  _anymore_. He also can't stop looking at her, because she's _Jess_  and she's naked and moving up and down on him, and she is just too beautiful for words. Her eyes are  _huge_  and dark while she looks down at him, and when he roughly pinches her nipples she throws her head back and he can feel her sudden orgasm ripping through her body as she cries out his name and shudders above him. But he doesn't stop, doesn't even slow down, before he rolls her again on her back and smiles against her neck, because he is Nick  _freaking_  Miller and that is one thing he never thought he'd get to see again. Jess is still moving under him, and she flashes him a satisfied grin and kisses him hard and messy, her short nails raking his back and her tongue sucking on his, and then she is tightening her legs around his waist but also just  _tightening_  around him, because she is a woman and she knows a few tricks on how to make him lose control.

 

He lets out a string of profanities into her ear and grips her hip, his other hand grabbing at the headboard to try and stop it from banging against the wall. Because they are starting to get too loud again and he's still pounding into her and a certain roommate might hear and very rudely interrupt slash walk into their improvised no-clothes party (and that would for sure be up there on the top ten of The Most Embarrassing Things either of them has ever gone through). But then Jess, unexpected genius, starts pushing at his shoulder and he slips out of her body, but before he can complain she is moving down the bed and looking at him over her shoulder, and he just inches towards her and trails his lips up her back. His hands travel to her behind and squeeze her flesh, and then he settles them at her hips and pulls her to him. And then he is pressing inside her again and  _oh, God!_ , she sucks in a breath and bites down on the comforter, and she also grabs at the sheets because the headboard is no longer banging against the wall and this new position feels. Too. Damn. Good.

 

She feels her arms give away in exhaustion but he catches her, his right arm supporting her weight and his other hand pushing her hair to the side so he can kiss the skin there, and his lips are at her neck, shoulders, back, and cheek at the same time and she wants to cry out again. It's like he can read her thoughts, because his hand tugs on her hair and he tilts her head to the side so he can kiss her lips and swallow the moans that she just can't control anymore. They keep moving together like this for a while, his lips never leaving hers, when she feels his hand sneaking down her body so he can stroke her, and she can't, just _can't_  stop the whimper that bubbles up in her throat and reaches her lips. And when Nick licks her earlobe and encourages her to  _let go_  she does exactly that, and she feels wave after wave of pleasure spreading through her and her body is on fire while she clenches tightly around him. Jess is still shaking against him when he grunts her name out, and she moans when she feels him release himself inside of her and they both collapse down on the bed a moment later.

 

They are breathing heavily and he apologizes because  _hello! no condom!_ but she just smiles and reassures him it's fine because she still has everyday meetings with the Soccer Mom Prevention Club, so. He smiles back and presses her body against him, and she buries her face in his neck and their breathing starts to go back to normal, and it's so late it's almost early, and so much has gone down in the last few hours, days, weeks, and they just fall asleep.

 

So.

 

That happened.

 

* * *

 

"Oh. My. God", Jess blinks through her half-open eyelids. Her head is pounding and her mouth feels raw but she can't get up, because Nick has both his arms anchoring her body to the bed and he is snoring softly against her hair. Her back is plastered to his chest and she suddenly realizes she can feel all of  _him_  insistently pocking against her soft buttocks and  _wow there Nicholas, good morning!_ She turns her head and giggles, and he tenses his arms and pulls her closer to him. She places her hands on top of his and shakes him awake, because the clock on her nightstand says it's almost show time and they really, really need to get up. She wiggles against him and he grunts, rolling to his side and freeing her from his embrace. She sits up in bed and stretches her arms over her head, and her breasts are bare and suddenly he is very much awake, but then she is whisper-yelling at him to get dressed because she is going to shower and he too needs to get in the shower because it's W-Day and they can't be late. She throws on her pink robe- Nick gulps and tightens his grip on her sheets- and is out of the door before he can even blink, and then she is freshly showered and shushing him out of her bedroom while refusing to meet his eyes. She needs to get ready and so does he, and Winston is singing in the kitchen and they freeze in the hallway, but he just yells at them to hurry up so they can leave for the wedding and miraculously remains oblivious to everything else that is going on around him.  _Bless him._

 

Nick just shrugs his shoulders and goes in the shower, and whatever, they can totally behave like adults and talk about this  _after_  the wedding, out of consideration for their friends. Like, it's not that big of a deal, they don't even need to find out what happened because a.) Schmidt would probably freak out and ban both of them from the wedding, b.) Schmidt would probably cry and accuse them of trying to  _sabo_  his time to shine, or c.) Nick would probably cry and end up confessing feelings he definitely isn't supposed to have for his ex-girlfriend anymore. So he just soaps himself and rubs on his skin until he can no longer smell her on him, and then he turns off the shower and walks dripping water all the way back to his room. Her door is open but she's nowhere to be seen, so he goes into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He dresses quickly even though he knows he's got some time, because Jess is still doing her hair and makeup and he knows girls take that sort of stuff pretty seriously. He fixes his tie in the mirror and gives his hair a brush, because he knows Schmidt and he knows how he is expected to follow his friend's very specific instructions, and then he joins Winston at the kitchen.

 

"Man, that was a wild night", Winston jokes, and Nick just pours himself some coffee.

 

"Winnie slept like a damn baby. But", he starts, and Nick has this tiny heart attack when he remembers they were not alone and they were loud, "I can't believe Cece and Schmidt left so early!"

 

Nick remembers he is supposed to answer and just nods his head, blowing on his coffee and taking a sip. "Yeah, sure. They probably needed the sleep."

 

"JESSICA!", Winston yells, checking his watch. Nick squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stop his recovering brain from exploding at the sound. "We have to leave now!", he shouts, and then Jess is walking towards them, and Winston is whistling and Nick's eyes are popping out, because she is not making this easy for him. Her long hair is down and over one shoulder, her lips red and matching her gown, and she's wearing the earrings he gave her for their first Christmas together and his heart does a back flip and he knows she can read it in his face. He swallows and tries not to stare, but it's hard when she is just standing there so beautiful and kissable and he just wants to moonwalk away before he starts sweating. Luckily for him, Winston completely ignores him and walks up to Jess, pretending to bow and offering his arm for her to take, and she laughs and holds onto him but her eyes never leave Nick's. The three of them walk through the door and finally,  _let's get Schmidt and Cece married._

 

* * *

 

But of course, so much is happening when they arrive because Schmidt is crying and Cece is crying because  _everything is going wrong and thank God you guys are finally here, what took you so long?._ Jess and Cece lock themselves up in the backroom and Nick is left alone with an hysterical Schmidt- not too different from regular, every day Schmidt, except he is now hitting Nick and somehow chocking on his own tie- and Winston swiftly makes a bee line to escape the drama with the promise to have everyone sitting in the right place. Ten minutes and a few gut punches later, Schmidt is waiting at the altar, and then Jess finds herself shoved into Nick's arms, but he steadies her and she grabs his arm and smiles and almost forgets the mess they're in. Then they are walking down the aisle and everyone is looking at them, and Jess feels a sting of sadness because  _it's not her wedding,_ but then they reach the altar and Cece is coming towards them, and Jess looks at Schmidt and he's so happy she can feel the tears already forming in her eyes. She can also feel Nick's eyes burning on her, and by the time Cece reaches them and Jess finally looks at Nick she's already openly crying. Then the officiator is talking, everything speeds up and it all happens so fast and Schmidt and Cece are married. 

 

_Married._

 

They actually did it this time. Jess looks at Nick, and she’s so happy and she knows he’s happy too, because it’s Schmidt and Cece and they deserve to be happy.

 

Then everyone is yelling at the new Mr. & Mrs. Schmidt while they make their way down the altar, and Nick grabs her hand and follows them, and they are smiling as they trail behind their friends. Jess is also no longer crying, but Schmidt breaks down in tears as soon as they reach the backroom, his face buried in Cece's chest and he won't stop crying. Nick just rips him away from Cece so she can hug Jess, and also, like, breathe for a moment. Because she is now  _a married woman!_ , as Jess very excitedly reminds her. Nick just can't stop looking at Jess, and when his eyes meet Cece's he knows, he is  _absolutely sure_ , that she knows what's going on. She doesn't say anything when she hugs him though, but looks between them and smiles, the kind of smile you only give when you know something that nobody else knows but makes you happy.

 

Before Schmidt can start crying again they hurriedly shove the newlyweds in the car, and then they are at this gorgeous reception and the food looks so amazing and there's lots of alcohol and there's also lots of young men who won't stop staring at Jess. They also won't stop trying to chat her up and asking her to dance with them, and she finally accepts and leaves him alone with his thoughts and a half-empty bottle of champagne. Schmidt and Cece are dancing together, and pretty much everyone is dancing, but when his eyes find Jess on the dance floor she is smiling and wrapped around this guy Nick doesn't know but already hates.

 

So. I guess you could say that's when Nick starts to not be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later and Jess plops down next to him again, but the champagne is long gone and he won't meet her eyes. And he knows, he _knows_  now is not the time, because they are still at the reception and there's people dancing and Schmidt will kill him.

 

But.

 

It starts on a whisper, but escalates to a full on yelling competition in no time. So she just grabs his hand and walks out of the room, and lucky for them only a few people have noticed their screaming. She pushes him into the ladies and locks the door, and the yelling starts again and very nasty things are said, and someone knocks on the door but Nick's growl scares them away. He turns his attention back to Jess and his next hurtful comeback dies in his throat when he notices the tears in her eyes, and he feels like the biggest asshole ever because he  _really didn't mean it._ He also can't take it to see her cry, never could, but when he tries to reach for her she takes a step away from him and her back hits the wall. They just stare at each other for a while, the only sound being their altered breathing.

 

And then she just throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, and he stumbles back a bit but then he pushes her against the wall, and her gown rides up her body when he steps between her legs. He feels her tears wet his cheeks and hates himself for it, so he starts kissing her face, her neck, her chest, anywhere his lips can reach. She finds his hand and moves it to her center, her head rolling back with a thud when his fingers push her underwear to the side and press inside her, massaging her slowly and in time with her moans. Her eyes are closed, and she knows there's no stopping this now, because she can already feel his erection against her leg and also because she really, really,  _doesn't want him to stop._  Apparently she says that out loud, because he groans his agreement and kisses her again. Then she can't wait anymore and she shoves his pants and underwear down, his white shirt falling over his butt, and she finds him and guides him inside her. He lowers her down on him and has to stop himself from whimpering, and then her lips are pulling at his again and he starts moving. He begs for her to open her eyes, and when she does he pushes harder into her, his hands sliding down to her buttocks so he can hold her up and open to him. She can feel herself getting closer to release, even though it's only been a couple of minutes, but he nods and speeds up his thrusts, desperately holding back his own release. And then she is moaning his name, her hands digging on his shoulders as she spasms around him, and he just lets go and sucks down on her shoulder. They ride it out together, and she is still kissing him and he's still holding her up against the wall.

 

He hears her soft chuckle and lifts his head to look at her, because that was so amazing and  _God, we are just the worst._ He laughs too and just keeps looking at her, and he is amazed because she is so stunningly beautiful and it's crazy how much _he loves her._ Her eyes widen in shock and  _oh, shit, he wasn't supposed to say that out loud._ And it's the second time now, the second time he's just blurted out his feelings and he knows it has scared her away like it did the first time.

 

She gently pushes him away so she can lower her legs to the floor, and straightens her dress while he puts his pants back on. He can already feel the start of a major freak out and his stomach is twisting up into knots, and he looks down at his trembling hands when she places her hand on his chest and helps him fix his tie. She is smiling at him, and she isn't freaking out, so he smiles back and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She tilts her head and kisses his hand just as he is pulling it back, and his heart beats like crazy against his chest because she  _is not freaking out._

 

Then the staring contest is back, and Jess knows it's her turn to break the silence. But she needs to hear it again, she needs to make sure her imagination is not playing a dirty trick on her, she needs to know if he still loves her and she needs it to be true. And when she asks him he can't lie to her, because he never could and he _never stopped loving her_. And it’s _not because of the wedding_ , and it’s not because he’s _feeling lonely_ , it’s simply because he _loves her._ Her eyes are clouding again and this is too much crying for one day, but she's been waiting to hear that for a long time and she can't help herself. She kisses him then, and he kisses her back, but then a very inappropriate and persistent knock interrupts them and they _really need to get out of there_. He's already unlocking the door when she stops him, her hand on his as she leans into him so she can whisper that she _never stopped loving him either_.

 

And they have a thousand things to talk about, because it's been two years and they have many cracks to fix between them. And she is crying, but she is also laughing, and she is just _so in love with him it's ridiculous_. Nick's never been happier in his entire life and so he just leans in and kisses her, and they ignore whoever is pounding on the other side of the door for a little bit longer.

 

* * *

 

They eventually make it back to the reception, and the room is now considerably less crowded. It's starting to get late, but Schmidt and Cece are still pretty much glued to each other and the music is still playing, so Nick grabs Jess's hand and walks to the dance floor, and then she slides her arms around his neck and lets him lead. Schmidt and Cece are dancing next to them with matching, knowing smiles, and Winston is staring at them from his chair because he's found this bubble blower and also he is a bit drunk, but he totally notices too. Jess just smiles, and leans forward and kisses Nick on the cheek because she can, and then Nick is kissing her lips and they are all laughing because  _it's about freaking time._

 

Cece lets go of Schmidt so she can hug Jess, but when Schmidt tries to kiss Nick he has to settle for an awkward hug, and Jess laughs and lets Schmidt kiss her cheek and Winston joins in. They are still laughing when Nick lifts up a hand, and they all quiet down and Jess smiles because it's  _their song,_ and they don't care who's watching because Cece and Schmidt are married and the chicken dance is their dance. And they know the five of them must look ridiculous, because nobody chooses  _A Groovy Kind Of Love_  for their wedding playlist anymore, but whatever, they really don't care. They don't stop until the song is over, and then Schmidt and Cece are really tired and they just want to go to bed, and they hug them goodbye and run up to their nuptial suite.

 

Nick turns to look at Jess and they can't wait to leave, so they take one last look around before Winston orders them back home. They drive in silence, and the loft is dark and quiet and Nick wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses the back of her head. She walks him to her room and no words are spoken, but it's 3 a.m. and it's been the craziest twenty four hours ever. Jess kicks her heels aside and groans, and he unzips her dress and helps her out of it. She is in nothing but her underwear, crawling into bed and fighting to keep her eyes open because she is exhausted. Nick is worn out too, and he leaves his clothes on her desk and catches the bra she throws at him before slipping under the covers with her. She rolls towards him and slides her leg between his, and he pulls her closer and presses his lips to her hair, and he can't believe it,  _can't believe_  she’s in his arms and he gets to go to bed with her like this once more, but he promises himself he will never let it be any other way. He tells her this, and she is already half asleep but she whispers  _I love you_ one more time and nuzzles his neck. And yes, it’s been two years but Nick can finally breathe again.

 

_FIN_

 


End file.
